


fly over the ocean and change my mind

by tsaritsas



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Walks On The Beach, also nikolai being cheeky again because yes, because yes <3, post-kos, post-row (or at least it better be)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaritsas/pseuds/tsaritsas
Summary: Nikolai and Zoya go for a walk on the beach.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov & Zoya Nazyalensky, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	fly over the ocean and change my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobachka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobachka/gifts).



“–And this one is going to have a heated steering wheel. There’s also going to be this thing called a radio, so we can play music and we’re going to have it hooked up to a system so we can talk to people on the ground while we’re in the air. It’s quite brilliant in my opinion.” 

Zoya thought on the idea for a second. “Why don’t you just talk to the people you need to while you’re on the ground, and then use the ship to get away from them?”

Nikolai smirked. “Dear, why would I waste the opportunity to bless people with my presence even when I’m not with them in person? 

They were walking along a beach he had told her about a few weeks ago, the sun glowing red as it set low in the sky. The water, usually blue, reflected violet as the waves lapped against the shore not a long distance away. For once, the place was not crowded, a few small groups sparsely placed throughout the sand. “Some of us actually would like a break from you.” She looked up to meet his eyes. “Very _very_ much.” 

He raised an eyebrow to look at her before returning to his signature smirk, his features glowing in the light of the red setting sun. “If you adore me, love,” he told her, “just say so. There’s no need to hide it.” 

She turned to face him, feeling her cheeks begin to warm. “Because otherwise,” she chided, “who would keep your ego in check?” 

His eyes lit up then, and Zoya could tell that he gears of his brain were turning, and definitely not for anything to her benefit. She rolled her eyes in advance for whatever he was about to pull, and yet it changed nothing except bring more satisfaction to his expression. Right then, despite his teasing and insufferable arrogance, her world had never seemed more perfect. He leaned down, lips pressed to her ear. “You’re right,” he whispered, sliding an arm around her waist. 

She had planned a thousand protests, thought of a million complaints, imagined every single insult she could use in retort to his antics. For all of his remarks, she had one hundred rude replies, one thousand ways to walk, and a million ways to run.

But now, everything around her seemed to stop.

All of them had left her as she stood frozen, noticing only the way his arm wrapped around her, the way her heart beat fast in her chest and her blood roared louder than the waves, the way her breath was caught in her lungs. _Saints_ , what was happening to her? The commander, cold and composed, rendered tongue-tied by a mere whisper in her ear. The ground could fall out from under her feet, and she would not know or care if she was falling with it. 

Another whisper woke her from her daze a few moments later. He mused, “Who _would_ keep my ego in check?”

She now noticed the ground was no longer under her feet. Well, it technically was, but her feet were no longer touching it. She could also no longer see the ocean, which now seemed to be to the back of her. In the direction where she was currently being brought, now apparently draped over a certain someone’s shoulder. 

“Lantsov,” she seethed, _“put me down!”_

“Maybe later,” he answered nonchalantly. 

She tried to wriggle out of his grip, though it was too tight around her for her efforts to do any good. “That’s it, Lantsov!” She screamed. “I’m going to kill you. I am _so_ going to kill you. I hope you regret this ‘cause I’m running as soon as you put me down! Hear _that?_ ” She hit his shoulderblade with her fist. “I’m running from you and I’m never gonna talk to you again! You’ll need to find a new general, and we both know I’m the best you’ll ever have so good! Luck! With! That!”

“Easy, Nazyalensky,” he said, his voice taking on a bit of a sing-song quality. 

“Hear me when I say, you’ll wish you had never pulled this!” Zoya could feel the cool water touch her calves, which meant right now it was probably around his waist. _Shit._ “You. Wish. I _will_ get you back for this once day, just you wait–”

Finally, he set her down, still hugging her close to him by the waist. She felt the water reach just under her chest, soaking the ends of her hair as it swayed around her, and if it weren’t for Nikolai being so close to her, she probably would have run back to the beach to avoid the chill. But every part of her felt warm when he suddenly crashed his lips over hers. 

Her thoughts dissolved as she kissed him deeper, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him to her. She could feel his hands on her waist, holding her tight as though he didn’t ever plan on letting her go. There was no rest of the world anymore, just them alone in the water and the sunset and night fell around them. Zoya didn’t know how, and she probably never would, but even after so long every part of her still melted when Nikolai kissed her. With his taste making her delirious and his touch making her weak in the knees, her thoughts were too fuzzy and he became all she knew. Nikolai's eyes lighting up when he thought of new innovations, Nikolai waking her up at midnight to take her dancing, Nikolai falling asleep next to her with his face in her hair, telling her he loved her. 

She always denied in her mind that he was going to be the end of her, but maybe that wouldn’t be so bad an ending.

After what felt like nothing and eternity, he pulled away, just enough so he could rest his forehead on hers. She could see his hazel eyes half-lidded, glowing amber in the light of the orange horizon. His cheeks were flushed just slightly, complementing the grin that had spread across his face, as if he were feeling too much happiness for him to contain. 

_Saints, did she love him._

“So,” he chuckled, eyes lighting up, “you still gonna kill me?” 

Zoya exhaled, letting a small smile come across her face. “Only if you don’t make it up to me.” 

He lifted a hand to cup her cheek before placing a quick kiss on her lips and resting his forehead upon hers once more. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> complimentary eye bleach here 🧴


End file.
